The Pregnancy Pill
by MARZATE7
Summary: It has been 5 years since Breaking Dawn and Carlisle is still wondering how Nessie was conceived. He decides to try and make a pill that would make vampires be able to get pregnant. Watch the crazy pregnancy Alice and Rosalie have to pass. How will Jasper react? Will the pill work?
1. New Life

**Chapter 1 – New Life**

**Alice POV. **

** It's been about 5 years since the Volturi came to visit us in Forks because of Nessie. We, of course, had to move the next year because people started to notice we didn't age. Carlisle Decided to move to Alaska and join the Denali clan and also get a little of peace. It was a great idea because after all the "Bella Drama", as Rose calls it, we need some time to relax and enjoy life. Carlisle allowed us to get a few years without school; after all we know everything that the school would teach us. **

** Bella and Edward decided to home school Nessie since she was growing really fast. It seemed like she was about a 15-year-old girl when she was just 5-years old. They bought a little house not far from the Denali's for them to have their little family. Of course, they visit every day when they finish home schooling Nessie but, according to them, it makes a difference. I really don't see any difference at all. **

** Rosalie and Emmett decided to stay in the Denali's house. Rosalie wanted to get closer to them and Emmett just did what Rosalie said. Emmett had talked to Rosalie about getting a house in another state like Utah, but Rosalie disagreed saying that they should stay with Carlisle and Esme since we all separated. Emmett, even though he wasn't so sure, said that Rosalie was right. They got a guest room in the house and stay there. **

** As for me and Jasper, we decided to visit and stay in different places. We wanted to have some memories. We are going to visit every state in the United States and stay there for at 2 weeks. We decided this a few months ago and so haven't been through much.**

** Rosalie also decided to stay in Alaska for another reason. I had a vision that Carlisle was working on this pill that female vampires would take and be able to get pregnant. I told Rose and so she decided to stay to be the first one who tested the pill. I didn't tell Rose in how much time the pill will be finished cause she will start to bug Carlisle to finish it. **

** Of course, I told Jasper about the pill and we've been discussing about using it. But, it is always the same thing. "Alice, you will not take the pill!" Jasper would yell at me. I wanted to always now the reason why but he just wouldn't tell me. I had a plan. I was going to take the pill secretly and I would get pregnant, so Jasper couldn't do anything to kill it. I knew he was going to be happy the moment he saw his baby in an ultrasound. **

** Now I really just need to wait till Carlisle finishes the pill to start my plan. I know he will be happy about it. If he loves me as much as I love him, he has to love this baby even more. **


	2. Finding Out

**Chapter 2 – Finding out**

**2 Months Later**

**Carlisle called me to inform me that he finished the pill to allow us to be pregnant. I told him I would go to Alaska as soon as I could. Jasper decided to go to Florida really quickly because he forgot something in the hotel. I decided to run to Alaska as fast as I could to get the pill. I saw in my visions that Jasper would take his time and since we were in Montana, he would be out for at least 3 hours.**

**"Rosalie already took the pill and is already working on making the baby," Carlisle said as he gave me my pill. "Alice, the pill works for 24 hours, which means you have to start today. If you get pregnant, you will start getting symptoms like: puking, you will want to eat, and more human traits in a week. The moment you find out you are pregnant you have to come and see me." Carlisle said all this effects of the pill but I barely put attention. I was too busy thinking about how my son or daughter would be. **

**I finally notice that Carlisle stopped talking and he was giving me the pill. I took it with one gulp. "Thank you Carlisle! I will talk to you in a week! Bye!" I said and with that I was out of the door and running to Texas. I could see that Jasper was going to be there in 10 min, which means he would get to the hotel first. **

**After about an hour, I finally arrived at the hotel in Texas. I opened the door to find really worried Jasper pacing the room. "Alice! Where were you!? I thought you were going to stay here?! You got me so worried!" Jasper always was the one who worries a lot. I just chuckled, "Jasper, you don't need to worry! I was just in Alaska; I needed to talk to Rose personally." **

**I went and kissed him so that he could stop worrying. The kiss then turned into a make out. He laid me down in bed and we started undressing us. We started kissing again. **

**A few hours later...**

**We made love to each other it was just perfect. Of course it was perfect for me because this could mean I had a chance of getting pregnant. I didn't tell Jasper that I took the pill because he would've gotten mad at me. I don't understand why he doesn't want kids when I do. Well, it is a mystery to me because I don't read minds like Edward. **

**I think I just need to wait and see what happens in a week...**

**1 1/2 weeks later...**

**Rosalie called telling me the good news that she is pregnant. This means I should be getting the symptoms soon too. Rosalie told me to get a pregnancy test even if I didn't get the symptoms. If I do get pregnant, I'm kind of nervous of how Jasper should react. **

**I told Jasper that I was going to go for a walk. I went to the nearest pharmacy and went to the pregnancy test aisle. I got 2 tests and went to pay for them. The lady just sighed when she saw me. "Excuse me, but is there something wrong?" I asked the most nicely I can. "Nothing is wrong, it's that you look so young, it looks like you are about 17 years old and you make the mistake of getting pregnant at such young age." She sighed again. **

**How dare this woman call my baby a mistake? My baby can be everything but not a mistake. "Well, I am 17 years but my baby is not a mistake. Yes, I might be young but it wasn't a mistake. I wanted this baby and love this baby a lot." I grabbed the bag with the pregnancy tests and gave her a 10 dollar bill and left. **

**I went to the nearest restaurant to use the bathroom. The box said to wait about 3-5 minutes. After 5 minutes passed, I looked at the tests. One had 2 lines and the other was a + sign. That meant I was pregnant. **


	3. The First Ultrasound

**Chapter 3 – The first ultrasound**

**I got my phone out and send Rose a text. "Rose got 2 pregnancy tests both positive!" I then decided to go for a walk and decide how I was going to tell Jasper. I got a text from Rosalie, "That's great Ali! Carlisle said to come to Alaska immediately to look at the baby :) Love you." I went fast as I could to the hotel. **

**I founded Jasper reading his favorite Civil War book but when he saw me enter the room he put it down. "Hey love, how did you walk go?" I layed down next to him and put my head in his shoulder. "It went okay." He nodded and looked at me with curious eyes. Jasper has always been the curious kind of person. **

**"Why do you have all this emotions? You are excited and happy but at the same time worried and scared, what is it love?" He asked. i didn't even noticed that those were my emotions. How could I tell him that I was happy and excited because I was pregnant bur scared and worried of his reaction. He would get so angry at me. I also need to tell him that we should go visit in Alaska so that I could go with Carlisle for a check up. **

**"Well, I was wondering if we could go to Alaska for a while, you know? So that we could visit them, we haven't seen them in a while." I know he would agree and we would go to Alaska but I needed to find a way for him to be out of the house for a while. Going to have to ask Emmett and Edward to take him hunting. **

**"Of course, love. I actually miss Edward and Emmett. DO you want to leave now?" I knew he would agree.**

**"Yes, please." With that we both got out of bed and we started making our way to Alaska. I took my phone out a send a text to Rose, "Rose, in my way to Alaska with Jaz, need you to ask Em and Ed to take him hunting when we arrive. Haven't told Jaz the news." We continued running till I got a reply from Rose. "Sure thing, they were actually planning on going hunting. When are you going to tell him?" **

**I have a idea on how to tell him but it will have to wait till Christmas, since that is in 2 days. We were both excited to have a Christmas just us without the whole family. I send a Rose my reply, "Tell you my idea later, should be arriving in a couple of hours" **

**I didn't got a reply so we continued running and after a few hours we arrived in Alaska****.**

**Emmett and Edward quickly got Jasper and went hunting while Rose and I went to Carlisle's office. He made took a few test of me and confirmed that I am pregnant and told me we would have a quick ultrasound. He told me to lay down in this metal bed and lift my shirt. I did as told and he put this gel in my stomach and started moving the wand around my stomach. I looked at the screen, "Well, Alice, congratulations you can see the babies here, see baby 1 and baby 2." Carlisle pointed out each one. Did I hear correctly? Baby 1 and baby 2? How? I can't believe it. "Twins?" Was the only thing that got our of my mouth.  
**

**"Yes Alice, congratulations you are a mother of two healthy babies." Was the last thing Carlisle said. He turned the machine of and let me go to the living room. I was so in shock that I already was in the living room without even noticing it. I can't believe it, Jasper will be happy, I hope so. **


	4. Christmas Present

**Chapter 4 - Christmas Present**

**Alice POV.**

**After a while, Jasper came back from the hunting trip and we decided to go back the hotel and go to the place we would be spending Christmas, the one and only city of Forks. We decided to have Christmas in our old house so that we wouldn't spend it in a hotel. I thought it was perfect, ti would be one of our only Christmas that we get to be alone. **

**We agreed that we would only get each other one present but I kind of got him two. I think he will love it. We would just have to wait and see. **

**2 days later...**

**We were laying in the bed after some amazing Christmas night sex. I really loved Jaz and today I was going to tell him that I was pregnant. I just needed to wait. I hope he will be as happy as I am. I just need to wait and see his reaction.**

**"Merry Christmas!" Jasper whispered in my ear and his my hair. "Merry Christmas," I replied as I kissed him in the lips. We got up and decided to not wear something nice. I got some gray sweatpants and a white tank top and my hair as really messy. Jasper was wearing some basketball shorts and a white shirt also. **

**We went downstairs and decided to open each others present. I got to give him his present first. When he unwrapped the present I found this huge case, when he opened his eyes, he was so shocked. I decided to buy Jasper a guitar. He was so sad that the last one was destroyed by Nessie. I got him this great and expensive guitar. "WOW! Alice, you didn't have to buy me a guitar," he was always the one who wanted to give without receiving. "Jaz, I wanted to. I knew that you were so sad that Nessie broke the other one and decided to buy you this one. The store manager told me it was one of the best guitars." He just seemed so shock, i guess this is one of the best guitars after all. He hugged me with all his strength, "Thank you Ali."**

**He then got a little box from behind him, he looked so embarrassed. "Now my gift looks so lame." He said while he chuckled. I unwrapped the gift and found a jewelry box. I opened it and found a silver necklace, a silver bracelet and a silver ring. I got the necklace and found that it was a locket and when you opened it, you say a picture of me ans Jasper looking into each others eyes with so much love.  
**

**Then I got the bracelet it had two chains, a little heart and star. The little heart had JA engraved in one side and FOREVER in the other. I was so beautiful and romantic. Finally I got the ring and saw that is had engraved somebody's voice in it. I looked at Jasper confused. He understood why I was confused and told me, "It's how my voice is heard when I tell you 'I love you' and I got a ring that show how your voice is heard when you tell me 'I love you'." I thought that was so romantic. "Oh my god Jaz! This ... it's just so beautiful. Thank you so much!" I hugged him with all my strength. This was the best gift somebody had given me. **

**He kissed me so passionately but at the same time so sweet and romantic. I remembered I still got to tell Jasper the news of the babies. I pulled away, "Jaz, I kind of got another present for you." He looked at me with this face that said "Why doesn't it surprise me?" I kissed him again and went to my room. **

**Jasper's POV.**

**Of course Ali would be getting me another gift. Just another reason for her to shop. I totally expected this but after I saw her first gift was so expensive I don't want to know the value of the second gift. "Close you eyes and don't peek!," she yelled from upstairs. I closed my eyes and waited till she came downstairs. **

**After a few minutes I heard her come downstairs and stop right in front of me. "Open your eyes," she whispered. I opened them and expected for her to have a box or something wrapped in her arms or behind her but instead found her with a ribbon died around her stomach and a tag. I got the tag and it said, "Do not open! Open in 9 months!" Wait, 9 months? Wrapped around her belly? Could not open it? Alice is... pregnant? But that isn't possible we are vampires after all! Wait... Carlisle's pill she took it without me knowing. "Of course, you can't have your gift until another 9 months but I wanted you to know we were going to receive a little gift in 9 months," She said a little shy. **

**I looked at her with shock in my eyes. I couldn't find my voice to get the words out. "Ali, are you... pregnant?" Those were the only words I could get out. She just looked at me with tears in her big beautiful brown eyes, "Yes," she handed me an envelope. I opened it to find a ultrasound picture, it had labeled 'Baby 1' and 'Baby 2'. I looked at Alice with more shock written in my face, "T-Tw-Twins?," I whispered. She just nodded letting the tears in her eyes escape. I don't know if I was mad because she didn't tell me she took the pill or if I am happy that we finally were allowed to have a miracle, well two actually.**

**"Oh my god, Alice! We are going to be parents!" I yelled so happy. I picked her up and spinned her around. I was so happy! I finally put her down and took the ribbon from her stomach and lifted her shirt to revel her still flat stomach. "Hey babies! I don't know if you can hear but I just want you guys to know that mommy and daddy loves you guys so much! Your mommy will take care of you while I take care of her for a few months. I love you so much." I kissed her stomach then stood up and kissed her lips. **

**"Your not angry?" She asked a little shocked but happy at the same time. "Of course I'm not Alice! I love you with all my heart I just wanted for us to wait a little for a family but I love you and this little guys so much right now!" I kissed her on the lips. "I love you too!" **

**We then just stayed in the couch talking about ourselves, the baby and the future. We decided to go visit in Alaska just to say merry Christmas and give the others their present. And well of course announce that we were going to have babies. Mine and Alice's babies. Our babies. **

**I now I don't post author's note put this is really important! As you can see I have been trying to post a chapter every day. But there a small chance of me not to post Thursday to Sunday because I will be going to this boring trip my mom is forcing me with all this unknown people. There is a 20% chance of me not going but there is an 80% chance that I will so by Wednesday I will know for sure and tell you guys! I hope you like the story! REVIEW!:)**


	5. Christmas with the Cullens

**Chapter 5 - Christmas with the Cullens**

Alice POV

At 6:00 PM me and Jasper decided to go to Alaska to wish them a Merry Christmas and tell them the news of the pregnancy. Jasper decided that we would run but slowly because "running might be bad for the babies, what if they get hurt." I talked to Carlisle and he said there was nothing wrong but Jasper is just Jasper. I decided to just run slow so that he would stop worrying but even running slowly he would stop and ask me if I was okay. After he noticed that at that pace we would arrive the next day he decided to carry me while he runs. I agreed because I loved being in his arms.

All this time I couldn't stop thinking about my future. I was wondering how the pregnancy would be. Would I have weird carvings? Would I need human food or blood? Or both? Would I need to sleep? Would I have mood swings? Then I also wondered about the birth. Would they be born like any other babies? Would they be like Nessie, rip her way out? Or will Carlisle to a C-section, if possible? Then I wondered about the babies. Would they be okay? Would they be full vampires? Would they have Jasper's attitude, silent and calm? Would they have my attitude, noisy and energetic? Would they look like Jasper? Would they look like me? Would they be me and Jasper combined?

So many questions that nobody could answer, not even my visions. My visions have not been working at all. I haven't had a vision since I went with Carlisle for an appointment. I will have to ask Carlisle what is wrong with that. It might be just a side effect, I hope. Before I even got time to stop asking myself questions when I noticed we were just outside the Denali's house.

We entered and we said our hellos and Merry Christmas and finally we got them all to settle down and sit down.

Jasper: "We got some exciting news." He said while looking at me with that smile that I love. All the Denali and Cullen, except Rosalie and Carlisle, looked at us with confused looks. Jasper looked at me with a look that said that I should tell them.

Alice: "We are pregnant!" And those three words made the whole clan to jump up in excitement. They all went to hug me and Jasper and every time somebody hugged me to strong, Jasper would yell "CAREFUL!"

Jasper:"We forgot to tell you guys something, we are having twins!" Jasper yelled with excitement. That brought more hugs and congratulations toward me and Jasper. After that all the boys decided to stay in the living room and play some video games while us girls went to the dining room to talk.

Esme:"Alice, tell us how you told Jasper that you were pregnant, I guess he was shocked." I then laughed a little and told them all about the ribbon in my stomach, the tag, the envelope and Jasper's reaction. When I finished telling them they all just stared at me with this awe face.

Tanya:"Oh my, Alice that was super romantic and original. I would've never thought of something like that"They all just continued saying that it was so romantic. I thought so also, I mean nobody had done something like that. I was glad I was the first because it made it unique and original. ]

Kate:"And you Rosalie? How did you tell Emmett?" Rosalie had told them all that she was pregnant the moment she find out but never said how she told Emmett so this must be interesting.

Rosalie:"Well compared to Alice, mine was just so boring, the funny part is Emmett's reaction. Well it started the day after I found out I told Emmett that we should go hunting and so we went hunting and we found some deer and so he hunted them while I stood there just watching him. When he finished, he looked at me confused and asked me why didn't I attacked the deer. Then I just answered 'What? DO you expect me to get all my clothes dirty and hurt the baby? I would never do that!' He then just looked at me with wide eyes and said 'Baby?' I just stared at him with a smile, he just looked at me and he then started hitting himself with a rock. I asked him what was he doing and he said waking up from this dream. I then just explained it wasn't a dream and then we continued hunting and then we came home to celebrate."

We all just laughed because we never thought Emmett would hit himself with a rock. After that we just continued talking and Jasper and I decided to stay there in Alaska because, according with Jasper, 'it was to dangerous to run back to Forks because it was cold and it would be too dangerous for the babies.' He also decided we would buy a house in Alaska because since I was pregnant we would need to settle down and it would be better in Alaska where Carlisle is. So he was so over protective over me before I was pregnant and now he would be more overprotective.

Carlisle informed us that this pregnancy would be 9 months like any normal pregnancy. I am about 3 weeks pregnant which means we will find the gender in another 4 months. Jasper and I were so excited for this babies that I already want to meet them. Let's hope the pregnancy would go fast so that we can get the babies here sooner. My due date is August 27 when Rose's is in August 3. I'm so excited to pass through this pregnancy.


	6. Month 1

**Chapter 6 - Month 1**

Alice POV.

It's been a week since Christmas and the family is in Alaska. Me and Jasper decided that since I am pregnant, we would stop traveling and leave it for a another year. He wanted to settle down in one place and so decided to buy a house not far from the Denali in Alaska. We decided to move there so that our babies can start a life the most normal possible surrounded by people who love him/her.

I am a month pregnant and it all is perfect. Carlisle wants me and Rosalie to have monthly check-ups for him to record the progress and be able to use it in the future. Carlisle said that the twins are perfectly healthy and that they are growing normally. I've got morning sickness which is awful. I can't keep blood nor human food in my stomach because it then ends up returning.

Carlisle told me and Rosalie that we will have to start eating human food, which is delicious! Before I was pregnant I wouldn't even taste human food because it tasted and smelled disgusting but now that I am pregnant it is delicious. Must be the cravings. I have a carving for having this delicious chocolate chips ice cream. Rosalie has been carving some hamburgers but when she is eating it, the smell of the hamburger makes me want to puke. So now I can't even be near Rosalie without having to puke.

Neither me nor Rosalie has started to show. Carlisle says we will start to show by the end of our first trimester. I will probably start showing a bit earlier since I am carrying twins. Everybody in the family is really exited about the babies especially the fathers and Nessie. Nessie, even though she is five, has been asking so many questions about the babies. Nobody can answer them. I haven't been able to get as many visions as before. Carlisle thinks it is a side effect of the pill. I get a vision a day, sometimes I don't even get a vision sometimes. It is so disturbing to not be able to know what the future holds for you.

The whole positive side of the pregnancy is that Jasper and I get more time alone. We go for about an hour or so to the Denali to say hello and then head back to our house to have some time alone. Our time alone is just about us laying in our bed talking until I get too tired and fall asleep in his arms. Carlisle says that our babies ears are now developed, which is weird. Carlisle says that normal human babies don't have their ears developed this early in pregnancy. But it means that the babies can hear us. Sometimes when I am 'asleep' I catch Jasper talking to the babies. Like last night, I couldn't help but smile by his words.

Flashback

Jasper: Has one arm around my body and the other is resting on my belly. He is rubbing shapes on it and caressing it. He then takes his arm around me and lays his head in my belly while talking to it. "Hey little guys, I am your daddy. Me and mommy are so happy that you guys are in our life's. Your mommy is even happier than before. She now has this glow in her eyes. She loves you guys with all her heart. I love you guys also. I must admit you did come as a surprise to me but you were the best surprise I could get. My job now is to protect you guys and mommy because if I lose you, I'll be devastated. My job here is to protect you and that is what I'll do. " And with that he kissed my belly two times and looked up to me. I was smiling at him with tears in my eyes. "Oh Alice" He hugged me, "Don't cry please."

Alice: But I couldn't stop crying his words make me so emotional. "Jasper, this are happy tears. I heard what you said. Thank you." I hugged him and that's how our morning went us laying in bed hugging and kissing and talking about the babies.

End Flashback

I just seriously can't find a way in which my life can get better. Nothing can ruin this moment.

**I know this was a boring chapter but I will be getting to the interesting part by next chapter hope you guys like it. **


	7. Month 2

**Chapter 7 - Month 2**

Alice POV.

I am now 2 months pregnant and I still can't keep food in my stomach. Every time I eat breakfast in less than 30 minutes it is in the toilet. Every time I go hunting, by the time I'm back home I already threw up in the forest. I love being pregnant but this whole morning sickness and having the need of eating is getting on my nerves. Rosalie is really lucky. She barely even has morning sickness. She just pukes in the morning before breakfast. She does have morning sickness. I have the all-day sickness.

Of course I talked to Carlisle about this. He said it was all totally normal but I can't find it normal at all. Jasper has been doing everything for the sickness to stop. He is never away from me and every time I get sick he is there rubbing my back. I know he will not tell me but I know that he is really tired of my sickness.

I am still having the same craving of ice cream but Rosalie is now having a craving for Pop Tarts. It's a better craving, now I can be in the same room and don't have the need to puke.

Me and Jasper have our 2 months check-up. We are both really excited. We love to hear our babies heartbeat and see how tiny it is. Carlisle is telling us that since I am in my first trimester some of his features are still being developed. He said that the fetuses have ears which is really weird. The twins are growing correctly and are both healthy.

Jasper has been doing some of his research and he says that by the time I am finishing my first trimester I will start to show. And that by next months I will stop having my morning sickness. I will still have my cravings but no more morning sickness. By the time I'm in my second trimester I will start to get mood swing for the rest of the pregnancy. Also that in the second trimester, we will be able to know the sex of the babies if they are in a position where we are able to see. Also by this time, I will be able to feel the babies move and/or kick. And finally for the third, and last, trimester, my whole body will be swollen especially my feet. I will have terrible back pains. The babies will be kicking like crazy.

By the sound of pregnancy, it isn't as nice as people say. I am really excited to experience pregnancy bit it seems that every trimester has it's ups and downs. Carlisle says that every woman experiences different types of pregnancies. I already see that I would go for the shitty type of pregnancy. While Rosalie passes for the easy pregnancy.

If Jasper is already tired of some things in my pregnancy, I really am worried that he would be exhausted by the time I'm in my third only positive stuff about this shitty pregnancy is that we will end up with two beautiful babies.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter will have Jasper's point of view and probably Carlisle. Review:)**


	8. Month 3

**Chapter 8 - Month 3**

Jasper POV.

Alice is now 3 months pregnant. She still doesn't get the baby bump but she will be getting it soon, I guess. Her morning sickness, or all-day sickness, as she calls it, has stopped but her craving are still there. I was getting really tired of the whole morning sickness. She didn't want to eat because she knew it wouldn't stay down. I had to force her to eat for the babies. She ate but then 10 minutes later she would be running to the bathroom.

Thank goodness the sickness stopped. She can now eat and keep it down. What I am going to have to start worrying is her weird cravings and then the mood swings.

This is one of the reasons I didn't want Alice to use the pill. Her small body would go crazy with the changes because of the baby. I knew that if she got pregnant, her pregnancy would be hard for her. But as always, she never listens to me and does whatever she wants. Now she will have to live the consequences of pregnancy.

Don't get me wrong, I am happy we will start a family of our own but I hate to see Alice in pain. She might say, she is okay about the whole effects of pregnancy but I know how she feels. I know she is starting to get tired of all the effects.

I can't even imagine how she will be in her last trimester when her whole body is swollen and she will not be able to do lots of things like shopping. 6 more months of this... better get used to it.

Carlisle POV. 

I did the monthly check up for both Alice and Rosalie. Everything is fine with Rosalie's baby but I kind of am worrying about Alice. Of course, I don't tell her, there is no need to get her worried. The babies are fine but I am worrying about the birth.

Alice now nothing of her past but when you see her, you know that when she was transformed into a vampire she was in a weak state. Her body with the babies will turn weak also. Since she is carrying twins, she will have to be on bed rest when she enters the 7 1/2 months.

What I am worrying the most is that the pill made her body be able to carry the babies and deliver them the natural way but she might go into early labor and wouldn't be able to deliver naturally. I would need to do a C-section but her skin will still be as hard as a vampires.

I need to be able to get Alice to keep the babies in her at least 8 1/2 months or else I won't be able to get the babies out alive. I've talked with Edward about this and we are both doing research to see if we have a chance for Alice and the babies.

If Alice delivers naturally, it will be a long birth. The first baby out will come out healthy and fine but the second baby will have the possibility of being stillborn.

* * *

**Author's note: Didn't expect that huh? This story was just so unrealistic with everything going the perfect way. Needed to put something like this. Hope you guys like the story and don't hate me for this:) Next chapter is entering the second trimester:)**


	9. Month 4

**Chapter 9 - Month 4**

Alice POV.

I finally am four months pregnant. I am finally done with my first trimester. Now time for the ups and downs of the second trimester. This trimester, I already started showing, I will start to feel the babies move and I will start with the great mood swings. I will also still have cravings.

I went for my monthly check up and Carlisle says the babies are perfect but I am suspecting something is wrong. Carlisle and Edward have been almost every single day in Carlisle's office doing research about something. I don't know because neither wants to tell me. I can't see through my vision because they are not working, thank to the pregnancy.

Well, I think my mood swings have now. Yesterday, I asked Jasper for a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich at 3 in the morning. He said it was too late for me to start eating and that I should go to sleep but I wanted that sandwich. I suddenly started crying and telling Jasper that he didn't love me because he didn't want to get me my sandwich. Suddenly, I got a pillow and started hitting him with all the anger in me. I started crying again and told him I was sorry. Finally he decided to bring me my sandwich, which I ate gladly.

I wonder if that's how I will be during the rest of my pregnancy because if I will... better get out of my way. I am starting to feel the babies move. They haven't kicked but they do move. It's like they are hitting my spine and since my body is adjusting to the pregnancy and it is becoming more human, it hurts when they move near my spine. I always have a pained expression or groan when they move and Jasper is there in a instance rubbing my back. It helps to soothe the pain but not completely.

Rosalie hasn't felt her baby move and she still doesn't get a baby bump. She is still having a great time while I am suffering with the babies moving. Her cravings are getting a little bit weirder though. She decided to have ice cream with animal blood. It looked so disgusting. It's almost the only thing she has ate and every time I see her with that it makes me want to puke.

I have been craving sandwiches. They simply make my mouth every time I even think about them. Jasper, of course, became a pro in making them. I love his cooking, if we were humans, I think he would be the one cooking every day.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short and I apologize but I promise that next chapter will be long having Alice's, Jasper's and probably include Carlisle's POV. Next chapter is where the craziness begins. Hope you guys like this episode and sorry for the shortness again. **


	10. Month 5

**Chapter 10 - Month 5**

Alice POV.

Today I am 5 months pregnant which means Carlisle should be able to know the gender of the babies. I am really excited about it! I can't stop bouncing in my seat. "Alice, can you please stay still? If you keep bouncing I will not be able to know the gender," says Carlisle. I try to stay as still as I can, finally Carlisle smiles at me and Jasper. "Well, if you two can see the screen you can see that baby 1 is a little girl and that baby 2 seems to be a little boy." I stat bouncing all over again.

We get one of each! I am so glad. Carlisle cleans the gel from my stomach and me and Jasper are off to our room. I need to stay in bed for at least 5 hours a day because this babies have been moving around all day. They have been moving a lot and it hurts my spine. Thank god they are not kicking still because if they are... that will be more painful.

We lay there in bed, just smiling at each other. There is no need to say something because our eyes are saying everything.

A few days later...

I was laying in the sofa having my daily cup of ice cream when I feel something in my stomach. It feels really weird. It's not the babies moving then what is it? There it is again! Suddenly I get what it is, the babies are kicking. I sit up rapidly and yell for Jasper. He comes downstairs in a second and starts asking me questions. "Are you okay? Are the babies okay? Does your back hurt? Are you in labor? Did your water break?" He keeps asking questions while I simply take his hand and place it on my stomach where I feel the babies kicking.

When he feels it, he stops asking questions and smiles. His babies are finally kicking. He is admiring the little miracles that are under his hand, growing in my stomach. Feeling them kick makes it more real, I knew they were babies growing in me but feeling them move and kick means they are really alive and that they move and are real.

* * *

Jasper POV.

Alice has been really moody lately! Even more than before. This fucking hormones are starting to get on my nerves. One moment she is all happy, the next moment she is screaming at me, the next she is crying, and finally she falls asleep. I mean I am getting all this different emotions from her! My brain is about to explode! The last time she had her mood swings was the worse so far.

_Flashback_

_Alice is there eating a sandwich in the couch while watching a TV show she is glued to. Pretty Little Liars I think its called. She has a hand in her bump where I know the babies are kicking. She is smiling because of the kicking. I put my hand on top of her smiling at her. "It feels so weird to have them kicking but I am really happy about it." She says while smiling at me. _

_We stay there watching the TV show and feeling the kicks when all of a sudden I hear a plate crash. I look at Alice and she has a angry face on and the plate where she had her sandwich is now on the floor in a lot of pieces. "Ugh, stupid babies! Stop kicking my organs please! It hurts for god sake!" She starts yelling at her belly. I simply start trying to calm her with my gift but it doesn't seem to start working. _

_She turns to me, still angry. "Stop trying to calm me Jasper! Stop using your freaking power on me! I'm tired of it! Let me be please!" She yells at me. I simply stop and stare at her. I stand up and leave the room thinking she need time alone. _

_After a few minutes, she comes in the room is tears. She jumps on me and start apologizing to me and the babies. After a moment, she stops talking and I look down at her and see she is sleeping. How can she do that?! One second she is happy, then angry, then sad, then asleep and when she wakes up she will have no idea of what happened. This will continue happening for another 4 months. Great._

_End Flashback._

It was the worst she has had. When she has this outburst I have to leave the room because the emotions are too much for me. It makes my head hurt so much I think it will explode. Alice understand why I have to leave and so has been trying to get to control her emotions but sometimes it's too much for her also. After all this I am still questioning myself, is this pregnancy ever going to end? Was having a family all worth this crap? We'll have to see till the babies are born.

* * *

**Important Authors Note: Hey guys! Hope you guys like this chapter:) This is a really important Authors note please read it! I have 3 bad news:( News 1: School starts in a week, which means I will not be able to update so frequently. News 2: I will be going on vacations this weekend, I'm leaving on Friday and I am back on Monday. I will not have internet nor my computer that week which means I will not be able to update. News 3: I kind of am running out of ideas for this story,s o if someone has ideas, send me a message or put it in a review. Finally I have 1 good news. This story will have all months till 8, then the birth and finally a epilogue. Thankyou Hope you guys like this chapter. **


	11. Month 6

**Author's Note: Oh god! I'm so sorry i haven't posted in like 3 weeks! I'm so sorry! But my life is a mess! I mean, i went to Flagstaff and there was no internet when I came back I had volleyball practice and came back home really tired. Now school started and since I'm starting High School, teachers are really make in us do lots of homework and then volley ball and then I am helping a teacher in Church and its too much! I'm always busy! but today was my free day and finally got the opportunity to post a chapter! sorry i will do everything i can to start to update as soon as I can! This chapter is boring but i promise next month will be great:)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Month 6**

Alice POV.

I am officially 6 months pregnant and it sucks. Since the babies kicked for the first time, they haven't stopped. They are always kicking me. Of course, when it first started it was awesome to feel them kick but after a while it started bothering me. I mean, seriously kicking at noon is okay, but they decide to start kicking at midnight when I'm trying to sleep. I can't sleep in peace! Of course, Jasper is always trying to calm the babies and to make them stop kicking but it is useless.

I have been a bitch to Jasper, I have to admit that. Every time I get my mood swings, I am a bitch to him. I try to control my emotions but I just can't. It's the fucking hormones also! I seriously hate it! He has been trying to be calm about this and when I'm a bitch he is still nice to me but I know Jasper very well. He might not show that he is tired about the pregnancy but I can see he is.

I'm also tired of this pregnancy, I mean its already been 6 months and I already want this babies out me!

Thankfully, cravings are not happening very constantly now. Its like once very 3 or 4 days. I'm glad for that. I mean I know that there is a bump because of the babies but I know I have gained a few pounds because of all the eating I have done with this pregnancy. I hope my body goes back to how it was before I was pregnant because I liked that body. If it changes, I will have to get used to the new body and that is kind of difficult to do.

3 more months of pregnancy. and that's it. I have really been questioning myself, are this shitty 9 months worth having a family? I hope it is. I just really want this pregnancy over.

* * *

Jasper POV.

I need the pregnancy to end! I really do! Her mood swings have gotten worse! The fucking hormones have gotten worse! There are so many emotions in the house that I feel my head is about to explode. I can't deal with Alice anymore! I sometimes tell her I'm going hunting but leave to just relax by a river. It's getting me so stressed out this whole pregnancy.

If this pregnancy is taking such a toll in me, I can't even imagine how Alice is feeling. I mean, yes we wanted a family but we actually never thought about how the pregnancy would be. I thought it would like in movies where the women gets fat but she is still happy and nothing bad is happening. But then I realized, fucking movies lie. This is the real shit and its nothing like I thought.

Alice has been doing all she can to try and control her emotions near me but I know she can't. I read in a book that pregnant women have no control over her emotions even if they try. I have to get used to her like this because I still have 3 more months to go. This has been the longest pregnancy. Seriously, if in the future Alice wants more kids, I am not planning on agreeing. Its too difficult. I think having the twins will be enough.

Alice has also been shopping online to do the nursery and its almost done. We have all the stuff we just need to paint the room and assemble all the furniture. Of course, me and Emmett will be putting it together while Alice and Rosalie are chatting in the living room. I plan on doing this next month, hope it all goes well because with Emmett and two pregnant women, I don't know what to expect.


	12. Month 7

**Chapter 12 - Month 7**

**Alice POV.**

Today, I officially entered my third trimester of the pregnancy. I still hate pregnancy. I entered the worst part of the pregnancy. I know have Braxton Hicks contractions. The first time I had them, I panicked. I thought the babies were coming. I had to get Carlisle to check me and he confirmed that I wasn't in labor. He explained the whole science of the Braxton Hicks. Now every time I get one, Jasper rubs my back to try and ease the pain. Of course it doesn't really work but it still feels good.

Jasper has been great to me this past few weeks. I know that I am being a bitch to him but he is doing everything he can for me. Especially after he snapped at me last week. He got to many emotions and he snapped and started yelling at me and telling me he is tired of me and this babies. He ran off into the woods and I let him. I knew that he was right. I can't even deal with myself and the babies. I gave him some time and he came back after two days. He of course apologized and I accepted. We both promised to be more comprehensive from one another and it is working out great.

I have not been craving anything for the last weeks. The problem now is that I can't walk normal. I now waddle like a duck. Also my feet and ankles are all swollen. The only shoes I can use are the ballet flats. Jasper is always offering to rub my feet and I let him. I hate that I can't use my usual heels. I mean, Rosalie can still walk in her 6-inch heels! How? I don't know.

The babies have been really active this few weeks and Carlisle says that they will be like that the rest of the pregnancy. And because of that Carlisle put me on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. He says, "Your petite body is able to carry twins but since this twins are vampires, they are a lot stronger for you and your body. So with bed rest, you will have enough energy for when you give birth and you will rest more." I hate being on bed rest, it's so boring. The only thing I can do is shop for the nursery.

The nursery is almost done. Jasper and the guys will paint the nursery and assemble the furniture. They are supposed to do that this week. I can't wait to see it!

* * *

**Jasper POV. **

I really am tired of this 7 months. I can't deal with them. They are just to much for me and my gift. The other day, I snapped at Alice. I felt horrible but all this emotions were in the room and I just exploded. After I had my alone time, I apologized to Alice and we decided to help each other. Alice has been more understanding of why I have to leave the room sometimes. She also has been trying to calm her emotions.

While I was having my alone time, I started thinking of the future. I mean in 2 months, I'll be a father. I don't even know how that works. I can't remember my father, how will I be one? I mean, I can easily snap at my kids. I'll be a terrible father. Alice will be a great mother, of course, but I will fail at it. I mean I am failing to my kids and wife and they aren't even born! I can't get this thought and feelings out of me. I'm the only one with this thought and even though Edward tried talking to me it still doesn't work.

I just want the best for my kids but with me, as a father? It will never work out, I mean I am a vegetarian vampires who snaps whenever they are too many emotions. Imagine when my little girl gets all this emotions and I snap at her. I'll scare her. How will I be a good father if I can't even fill the role of good husband? I can't talk to Alice about this because she will just tell me I'll be a great father but I still don't believe it. I'll be such a crappy father.

* * *

** Authors note: Sorry I haven't uploaded. Been really busy! give me ideas:) hope you like the chapter. **


	13. Family Thoughts & 8 Months

**Chapter 13 - Family Thoughts & 8 Months**

Bella POV.

Both Alice and Rosalie are 8 months pregnant and let me say that this has been a adventure. I mean, they both have different pregnancies than mine, so its fun to see them go through a normal pregnancy when the abandoned normal when they became vampires. I'm glad that both of them get to make their dreams come true of having children. The only difference is that I and the rest of the family now have to live with 2 pregnant vampires. I mean they are both going through so much.

I mean Alice is in bed rest, her feet are swollen, she can't see her feet, her back is killing her, the babies don't stop kicking her, and the hormones are really out of control. I can totally see that she is really tired of the pregnancy. This has been a lot for her, I mean the girl with a perfect body, changed. I fell sorry for her, I just wish fro the pregnancy to end. I hate seeing Alice suffering.

Rosalie has had a great pregnancy, I actually am happy for her, but I know she envy Alice. Rosalie can still do whatever she wants, she looks more like a 6 months pregnant woman than a 8 months, she can still wear 10 in heels, she doesn't waddle, and the baby doesn't kick her every minute of the day. I am actually worried that the baby has something wrong because it isn't like many. But I'm still glad Rosalie has her dream come true, she deserves it.

* * *

Reneesme POV.

Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie are having babies! Mommy and Daddy explained to me that the babies are growing in their bellies. They also said that I need to be extra careful with them and that Auntie Alice cannot play princess with me anymore. I'm a little sad because I loved playing with Auntie Alice but Mommy said that she is tired.

Auntie Alice let me feel the babies kick, but I still don't understand why they kick. Mommy told me that kicking is bad and it hurts people, I don't understand why the babies are kicking their mommy. Auntie Alice said that they are just moving, that they are in a really small space and need to move so they need to kick her. I still don't understand but I just said okay.

Auntie Rosalie can still play with me which is great. Auntie Rose also lets me feel her baby kick, she is really happy to be having a little baby. I'm really happy about it because I will finally have little cousins to play with. Uncle Emmy says that after the babies are born I will not be able to play with them much because they will be babies but when they grow up, I will be able to play with them.

* * *

Esme POV.

Alice and Rosalie are finally having their dreams come true. They finally get to have their own family. Carlisle said that he could make a pill for me but I passed. I felt like I didn't need to have a baby, I already have my family. I already experienced one pregnancy and it didn't turn out well. Even though I don't remember so perfectly I do know how I felt. I felt just like Alice, tired of it and wanting my son out of me for me to finally meet him.

I'm glad that I can help Alice and Rosalie through this and with everything else. All the family helped in the nursery and also have been Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle has talked to both about the changes the girls are having, especially Alice, and they understood and have been very patient and nice with them. I know Jasper really just wants this to end and I know Emmett just wants to meet the new members.

Carlisle has also been helpful for this and with me. He knows that I lost my son, but he understood when I told him that I didn't need a biological son or daughter in the family, we already have 6 amazing kids and a great granddaughter. Of course, in the future probably, when the kids decide to move out of the house, we can give that pill a try.

* * *

Edward POV.

Wow, it has been 8 long months and I really want this whole pregnancy over. I have to deal with the stress of Alice and Jasper. I know this has been hard for them and everything but all their thought are making my head hurt. Plus, me and Carlisle are still investigating about Alice and Jasper's kids. All of this has also taken a toll on me.

Of course, nobody knows about this because, there's so much going on in the house, I don't think they need my small problem on top of it. Carlisle is the only one who knows and has been helpful. He allowed Bella, Nessie and me to go to Isle Esme for a weekend so that I can clear my mind and relax. It was awesome to spend family time with just my two girls.

I have been very supportive of Alice and Rosalie, they have both been worried that something might go wrong in the birth. I assure them that everything will be alright even if I'm not sure. I don't need both of them worried and putting the babies in distress.

* * *

Carlisle POV.

I have been preparing for 8 months for the moment in which Rosalie and Alice give birth. I really am not sure if the babies will be like Nessie and rip their way out or if they will be born naturally. I don't know if I will be able to perform a C-section if neither of these happen. Since the girls bodies are changing their skin is also adjusting but I'm no sure they are adjusting to a human skin and be able to be cut.

I'm glad that I will have more 'grandchildren'. Having Nessie was great, I felt great by being called Grandpa. I loved it. I loved the role of Grandpa and I loved seeing Edward as happy as he is by being called dad. I never had that experience and even though Esme doesn't want to use a pill, I saved her one because we will probably use it in the future.

Right now, I'm just glad we get news family members, even though it may be a little complicated to get them here.


End file.
